Destiny
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, y parece que el rubio también de ella pero... ¿por qué no están juntos? [NaruHina con toques de Sakurabashing]


Hinata jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría aquel día, jamás lo que se le ocurriría hacer sabiendo que el 14 de febrero llegaría. Es bastante usual que las chicas ese día le regalen algo de chocolate al chico que les gusta, algo que si se es correspondida un mes después lo sabría. Y ella llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Naruto que todos los años lo hacía pero nunca, jamás encontraba el empuje necesario para entregárselo; sus amigas, sobre todo Temari y Tenten, intentaban por todos los medios que ella lo hiciera... pero jamás lo hacía hasta aquel año. Estaba segura que si lo conseguiría, que lo haría que se lo daría aún sabiendo que el rubio estaba enamorado de Sakura, o eso creía ella; estando segura de eso no perdería nada por dárselo... Y eso era lo que le infundía ánimos en la cocina de su casa haciendo aquel chocolate, con algunos restos del dulce alimento en su cara dándole un aire más aniñado y tierno.

- Hinata-sama, ¿levantada tan pronto? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso para Naruto?

Neji había recientemente llegado de su entrenamiento matinal, por lo general solía levantarse muy temprano, horas antes de que el resto de su familia lo hiciese, por lo que la sorpresa no cabía en su rostro al ver a Hinata, su prima, a esas horas en la cocina, nada menos que haciendo chocolate

- Ne...Neji-niisan... -la muchacha se sonrojo levemente bajando su mirada para después sonreír- hai... es para Naruto-kun... - Ella miró al genio y en su interior sonrió, aquel día él también tendría una bonita sorpresa... ella lo sabía.

- Tsk, me sorprende que ese idiota todavía no se haya dado cuenta. Lo llevas impreso en la frente... Tanto como él parece llevar un muro de ladrillo ante los ojos

- No hables así de Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan... debo recordar... que te pasaba lo mismo con Temari... -susurró ella en voz baja viendo el inminente sonrojo de su primo- Aún regalándote chocolate durante dos años seguidos hacías nada...

- Hinata-sama, Temari y tú sois muy distintas. Para empezar, ella está con Nara y no se sonroja cada vez que habla conmigo, es más, diría que se envalentona con sus dobles sentidos... Y no le resulta nada difícil soltar la lengua, algo que a ti te resulta francamente imposible delante de ese tontaina. Aunque sabes que le respeto, en esto debes darme la razón...

- Si te la doy pero no en todo -susurró ella metiendo su chocolate en el frigorífico- Temari no está con Shikamaru-kun... este año le diré -siguió comentándole a su primo, mas abiertamente pero en voz baja- que en vez de chocolate, te escriba una carta... para que de una vez te enteres...

Neji salió de la cocina mientras la Hyuuga también salía de allí, entre leves risitas. Aprovechó que el día había amanecido bastante bueno, que el sol llenaba los rincones de Konoha con soltura para salir de la mansión antes de tiempo; esa mañana la tendría bastante ocupada con el entrenamiento pero se le hacía esencial quedar con Naruto por lo menos para darle su regalo, porque de ese año no pasaría sin que ella le dijera que lo quería.

Hinata suspiró sonrojada mientras corría hacia el puente donde el equipo 7, con Sasuke de nuevo en Konoha, solía reunirse. Aunque Naruto siguiera queriendo a Sakura, aunque ella se muriera de vergüenza se lo diría, debía decírselo. Por suerte lo encontró allí solo, sentado en la barandilla mirando el cielo recién amanecido de Konoha, la ojiblanca paró en su carrera terminando su ultimo tramo andando con calma; Naruto se volvió a ella fijando sus ojos en la pequeña presencia angelical de la muchacha y le sonrió.

- ¡¡Ohayo Hinata-chan! –saludó el escandaloso muchacho

- O… Ohayo N..Naruto-kun –susurró ella llegando a su lado, se veía tan bien… Había pasado otro mes mas afuera de la villa entrenando con Jiraiya. Se veía más alto, su cabello también había crecido y sus ojos brillaban y eso era algo que a la muchacha Hyuuga le encantaba. – etto… Na… Naruto-k…kun… -junto sus dedos delante de su pecho como hacía antaño, nerviosa- ¿podriamosquedarluego? –susurró mirándole bastante sonrojada, el muchacho sonrió colocando una de sus manos tras de la cabeza y asintió. En ese momento la luz de los blancos ojos de la heredera de los Hyuuga llenó sus facciones y Naruto la miró fijamente, ella se despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla y corrió de allí no sin antes escuchar en un grito del rubio el lugar y la hora. Poco después llegarían Sasuke y Sakura para acompañarlo. Hinata pasó el día bastante feliz, con la suerte de no tener que salir de Konoha a ninguna misión. Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron de la felicidad que se desprendía de ella y no comentaron nada, no querían tocar ningún hilo por si acaso.

Al caer la tarde Hinata tomó rumbo hacia el lugar de encuentro con un pequeño paquetito envuelto con un lazo dorado. Se encontraba inexplicablemente feliz, aunque no se viera puesto que no sonreía pero sus ojos blancos lo expresaban todo.

Por su parte el rubio la esperaba en aquel callejón que estaba al lado de su casa, ahora que estaba allí se preguntaba que tanto le había dado por citarla allí. Sería mejor un parque o algún rincón de esos bonitos que había en la aldea pero, simplemente la esperó allí ansioso por ver aquellos ojos opalinos que había comenzado a amar dos años atrás.

- Ohayo Naruto, ¿qué haces ahí? – él volvió su mirada encontrándose con Sakura, su compañera sonrió llegando donde él – Que suerte que te encontré, estaba buscándote.

- ¿A mi? – preguntó él incrédulo – ¿Acaso pasó algo con Sasuke?

- Esto… No –sonrió visiblemente nerviosa la chica- es que, tengo algo que decirte…

Naruto la miró fijamente, años atrás ese leve contacto le habría llenado de felicidad y ahora no es que no lo hiciera pero era con distinto contenido. Antes la había querido tanto que hubiera sido capaz, y de echo lo había sido, de hacer cualquier cosa por ella; ahora era todo distinto. Además Sakura había estado junto a Sasuke desde el mismo momento que habían llegado con él a Konoha, había estado con él mientras se mejoraba de las heridas de la pelea contra Orochimaru, con él mientras se adaptaba a la vida de nuevo en la aldea… De todo esto hacía tres largos años, eran niños de 15 años jugando con un primer amor; un año después él se había dado cuenta de alguien que siempre había estado a su lado y se había dado cuenta gracias al propio Sasuke quien se lo había dejado caer un par de veces. Y ahora con 18 años había decidido que era el momento de decírselo de una vez, que la quería, que le gustaba…

- Dime Sakura-chan, ya sabes que siempre te escucho… -pero lo que menos parecía querer ella era eso, se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza mientras tras de ella escondía un paquete verde. Le rodeaba con un brazo pegando su cuerpo al de él. – ¿Sa…Sakura…chan?

- Naruto…tu me.. gustas –susurró ella cálidamente, en ese momento se escuchó el golpe seco de caer algo y una carrera. Sakura no quería despegarse de Naruto pero este había reaccionado rápidamente a quien era y la separó de él.

- Lo siento –dijo él caminando hasta el comienzo de las escaleras que unía aquel lugar con las casas. Allí un pequeño paquete había caído, uno con una tarjeta en el que ponía el nombre de Naruto escrito por la letra de Hinata. El rubio pasó uno de sus dedos por él con una leve sonrisa mientras Sakura estrechaba en contra ella otro paquete – Yo…estoy enamorado de Hinata –le dijo tranquilamente.

- No… ¡¡no puede ser! ¡¡no puedes hacerme esto! –estalló la ojiverde llorando – Tu…siempre me has querido…

- Y nunca lo apreciaste, Sakura-chan… Jamás apreciaste que yo hubiera dado todo por ti. Lo siento pero, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie… -el rubio hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza despidiéndose de ella, su prioridad ahora era encontrar a la ojiblanca quien era la dueña de todos sus pensamientos ahora. Sakura al verle salir sintió como su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos, comprendiendo que tonta había sido al desechar aquel cariño verdadero de parte del rubio.

Naruto corría velozmente por las calles de Konoha, era imposible que Hinata hubiera escapado tan rápido pero a él se le había pasado por alto que la Hyuuga había ganado muchas habilidades en este tiempo. Y eso le encantaba, pero a la vez lo agobiaba puesto que ahora lo que necesitaba era encontrarla; decirle la respuesta que no había escuchado de sus labios, y contarle que la amaba… que se había enamorado irremediablemente de su ternura, de su dulzura, de sus ojos de nieve y de su dulce sonrisa; que quería estar con ella para lo bueno y lo malo, que necesitaba mirarse en sus ojos y ver que no tenía nada perdido estando a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estás Hinata? –susurró en un descampado del bosque, el único lugar que le quedaba por buscarla, ya que incluso había ido a su casa.

- Na…Naruto-kun – el rubio se volvió a donde salía aquella tímida voz y le sonrió viéndola sobre un árbol, se odió por haberla hecho llorar pero se veía tan preciosa. Subió a su lado y se sentó junto a ella en un incomodo silencio.

- Hinata… ¿estuviste allí no?

- Hai… -susurró ella sin levantar la cara, su cabello azulado tapó su cara completamente. Naruto alzó una mano fijando la cara de la muchacha a su altura, retirando los mechones que la tapaban. Con ternura comenzó a eliminar los pequeños ríos de lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

- Pero no terminaste de escucharme… Yo quiero mucho a Sakura-chan –en ese momento ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Naruto la paró poniendo un dedo en sus labios – siempre la he querido mucho, desde pequeño he estado enamorado de ella y lo sabes Hina-chan –susurró mirándola fijamente viendo que su mirada comenzaba a desviarse hacia otro lado – Lo que no escuchaste es que… estoy enamorado de ti.

Hinata en ese momento siquiera parpadeo, no se movió no podía creerlo; su sueño de niñez, su primer amor la correspondía. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual se vio opacada por el color rojo de sus mejillas en cuanto vio a Naruto tan cerca de ella. Sintió la calidez de los labios del rubio pegado con los suyos y cerró sus ojos permitiéndose sentir por primera vez aquel sentimiento que brotaba de su interior cuando sus labios se dejaron sentir. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y él la aprisionó por su cintura atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo, sus lenguas luchaban por ver cuál de las dos tenía supremacía sobre la otra, aunque su lucha cesó tras varios asaltos, ya que ambos shinobis se habían quedado sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse un momento para respirar y volver a unirse en un beso, aunque este mucho más corto….

- Na…Naruto-kun…

- Si Hina-chan… te quiero…

- Te quiero Naruto-kun –susurró feliz la heredera de los Hyuuga para después fundirse en otro tierno beso con Naruto.


End file.
